The M Person
by Calico Neko
Summary: When Kuroko gets sick, he wants that M person to take care of him. (? & Kuroko) - M is not an OC, 2 shot
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**The M Person**  
**by: Calico Neko**  
**Beta-ed by: Kyon Emerald**  
**Summary: When Kuroko gets sick, he wants that person to take care of him. (? & Kuroko)**

* * *

Kuroko was just an ordinary human. Even though he had an expressionless face, that didn't mean he wouldn't feel something on his heart and body. One thing that would happen to him was getting sick. However, it never crossed his mind he'd get sick when no one was home. His father had to work even on his Sunday. His mother had to accompany his grandmother to the hospital. At her eighties, her physical condition was not the best.

"Achoo!" he sneezed again.

When he reached for a tissue, nothing came out. His tissue box was empty. And he just realized the used tissues mess on the floor. Thank to his throbbing headache, he was too limp to find a new box - his blanket was the one and only solution for his snot.

"I'm dizzy..." Kuroko mumbled to himself and without a notice, tears were rolling down his cheeks.

He was good at hiding his emotions, but when he was alone and felt sick, he would cry. With the warm tears wetting his flustered cheeks, Kuroko felt so alone in his not-too-big house. He missed his mother, his father, and his grandmother, but he knew they wouldn't come home anytime soon.

He sobbed, dizzy still.

If his family couldn't be there for him, probably one of his friends wouldn't mind coming over.

But who? They all had their own problems without having to take care of a sick Kuroko Tetsuya.

Lot of 'What if's were passing through his mind. He didn't want to be a burden for his friends, but just for once, he needed someone to take care of him, or at least make company to him until he could fall asleep.

Kuroko sat down on his bed and the dizziness came instantly. He reached for his phone on the center table. In his current state, it felt so far from his reach.

He climbed out of the bed, almost falling to the floor. Every step he took was like hell - his legs and thighs felt like jelly, as if it couldn't support his weight. However, he successfully grabbed the phone.

Limply, he pressed down his phone's button and searched for one of his friends' name in his contact list.

He found the name. He knew he'd be a burden for that person, but that person was the one that Kuroko was sure enough would take care of him nicely.

He waited for what felt like an hour.

"_Moshi-moshi_.." greeted the receiver, a girl's voice.

Coughing, Kuroko said, "I'm sorry, may I speak to M-?"

Before he could speak the name, he got a sick feeling on his stomach and that instant, he threw his phone to the bed and ran to the toilet, to puke.

This time, Kuroko needed someone's care. Someone calm and would be a dependable figure for him.

"Please come, M-..." Kuroko said before he fainted inside the toilet.

* * *

**-TBC-**

* * *

**The second "Let's guess the chara" from me, guys! But, sorry, no additional clue.**  
**Review, please ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**The M Person**  
**by: Calico Neko**

**Summary: When Kuroko gets sick, he wants that person to take care of him. (? & Kuroko)**

* * *

"One of your teammates called when you were in the toilet. If I'm not wrong, his name is Kuroko-_kun_. I think he sick because he didn't speak anything. He hung his phone after that. Why don't you check him on?"

That was what his sister said. Didn't want to waste much times, he dashed from his home, just bringing a wallet and his phone. Kuroko seldom called him, if he did, it must be something important or urgent. Something about the sick Kuroko was making his mind full of the image where Kuroko lied down limply on his bed. He remembered Kuroko told them about his parents who had been gone for their own business. He was sure enough Kuroko was alone right now.

He didn't want to come late, so he took a taxi instead of a public bus. Thank Goodness, he had known Kuroko's homeaddress, so he wouldn't get lost on his way there. When he came in to a taxi, the diver saw at him in a confusion look. Everyone would find him somewhat of an amusement person, because he still wore his apron, not to mention it was the pink color one.

He blushed hard as he said his destination.

Just in 20 minutes, he had been arrived at Kuroko's home. After paying the taxi, he came out from the taxi and immediately pressed the bell. He had been pressing the bell for almost of 5 minutes, but no one came out. It made himworried. The fainted Kuroko was crossing on his mind.

Therefore, he gathered his courage, to enter the house without the host's permission, something he wouldn't dare to do.

The door wasn't locked and inside the house was quiet. He looked for Kuroko in all of the rooms, from the living room, the kitchen, the bedroom, and the toilet.

Kuroko was right there, inside the toilet which on the second floor.

He approached the teal haired boy whom he checked was fainted. He touched Kuroko's forehead and he's boiling hot, no wonder his face was red.

So he carried up the boy on his arms, doing it as carefully as he could to his bedroom.

Opening the room, he could see Kuroko's room. It's in a mess, the ball of tissues were scattering the floor, Kuroko's bolster was on the floor too, and Nigou, he's nowhere on Kuroko's room. Probably he had run away from the source of disease.

He put Kuroko on his bed and covered him with the blanket. After that, he went outside looking for the clean water and coming back to the room again. Watering the clean cloth that he found from Kuroko's drawer, he put that wet cloth on Kuroko's forehead, hoping it could be reducing the temperature.

Kuroko started squirming when he felt the cold cloth on his forehead. Opening his eyes, he met with the figure's face whom Kuroko really wanted to see. His face was making him calm and safe, he didn't feel lonely anymore.

He stroked Kuroko's head, in silent saying a 'You'll be fine' while giving his nice smile.

"..."

Kuroko nodded for understanding the other's silent word.

"I love porridge." The other nodded as he went out from the room. Making sure he was outside, Kuroko mumbled, "Thank you for coming, Mitobe-_senpai_."

* * *

******Was it hard? I think I've given you clear clues on the first chapter. If you read it carefully, the answer would be Mitobe or Midorima  
Thank you so much for reading & happy holiday ^^**


End file.
